PLD Chapter 11
CHAPTER 11: The Neo Arcadia Arc - Vacation Begins Sub-Entry 101: "Vacation to Neo Arcadia/Soul Plane 3: Tokugawa Style": "...ready to go, Azzy?" "I'm all packed and ready!" "Take care in Neo Arcadia. Listen to everyone and be good, won't you?" "Now you sound just like my old mom. And I will!" Asriel hugged Callista longingly and gave her a big smooch goodbye. "Have a good time, champ. We'll...we'll miss you." Scott's voice broke a little. Definite signs of emotion. This was one of his better days. "I will, Dad. I'll be waiting if you manage to make it to Neo Arcadia. If not, I undertstand." "That a boy." "We'll probably be gone for over a week. Possibly two weeks. I'll be sure to give the Founders your very best." I nodded nobly. "Send us post cards or at least post some pictures on your online journals. Video clips if you can." Scott responded. "Will do." "I love you, Mom! I love you, Dad!" Asriel waved one last time before hopping in the 57' Chevy's passenger side. And we drove off to the airport. "So...is Aunt Violet really flying us out there?" "Mindboggling, huh? She's got a pilot license and is qualified to fly anything from small biplanes all the way to stealth bombers. And chances are she has both of them in her personal collection back home." "So...why do you have that look like there's something I should know?" "Knowing her, it won't take long to understand." At the airport... "Volt?" "Yeah, Azzy?" "I understand." "Dammit, Violet..." "What's the sitch', my b--(FLOWEY CACKLE)? "Violet. One: I'm a male. Two: That word is offensive to my species, regardless. And three: What the actual Hell?! We're only going to be less than 12 passengers at most. Eight at least. Did you have to get a plane that seats at least...by my estimates...60?! What did you have to pattern this thing after the DragonTurtle that Dr. Urashima invented for the Shinra incident and give it your own personal paint job?" Leave it up to Violet to put me in a situation where I brought up the New World Project orchestrated by chaos-sowing organization, Ouma. :detemmienation: (Music Link) "If you got it, flaunt it! Besides you won't be complaining when you see most of that space is reserved for first class! Beats the Hell out of flying coach." "And I have a sneaking suspicion you'll have more distractions than we'll need up there. Even though it will be a long flight from here to the other side of the world--" "Volt. Can't you just thank me for once?" I sighed. "Thanks, Violet. But don't make this any tougher than it has to be." Bunnie and Sally were already waiting. Mitzi and Gadget showed up soon after. Willamina and Honey tagged along soon behind. Rotor and Skeeter were last to show up. All together with Azzy and Violet that made eleven headed to Neo Arcadia City. So...to review the numbers there were ten founders waiting for us eleven. Mitzi was planning on arranging a grade school reunion with her entire class: all twelve of them. I felt like I was making an Ocean's Eleven and Ocean's Twelve reference in there somewhere but...movie moments asside. It was going to be a well-deserved break from it all. And no Council to screw with me and no Chara to terrorize me. Violet opened the cargo bay doors in back and I drove the 57' Chevy aboard and we got it locked down and secured. When a plane was big enough to put a car aboard, you knew it was over the top. We boarded and got comfy. Sure enough...first class on Vi's monstrosity of a jet was as over the top as I was expecting. TV's and games, juice bars, and karaoke, and more than enough other stuff to party all day and night. "Welcome to the Ultimate Soul Plane." "I feel like this belongs in an exploitation film, Vi." I muttered to her when Asriel wasn't looking. "I better not find Austin Powers' rotating bed aboard here--" "Uh...why...er...would that be er...aboard here?" Violet stammered as she subtly reached behind her and pressed the automatic lock for one of the rooms near the back. "I'd buy that for a dollar." I said flatly as I narrowed my eyes and got a little close for comfort, Violet holding up her hands Alphys style and cheesily grinning. "I swear, Violet, if Glenn Quagmire is your co-pilot I'm going to--" I started. "Just...er...get comfy while I get this thing in the air." "Fine." "I know it goes without saying but you DO have something off the wall planned once we're in the air and en route, don't you?" Bunnie crossed her arms. "Come on, Buns. You both are breaking my ba--" "Violet." "Just for once I'd like to surprise everyone. And not be treated like I just dug up a dead body just to remake Weekend at Bernie's." "I won't dignify that with a response. And I will hit you if you play Airplane! Or any other disaster movie as our in-flight film." I grumbled. "Some of us do NOT want to be paranoid about flying." Asriel had already made himself comfy in front of one of the reclining seats where cartoons were already playing on the 4K television. Bunnie and Sally made plans to hit the bar for fruit smoothies. Rotor was already asleep. The other sort of did their thing until takeoff. A bit later and we were all squared away. "I know you've never flown on an aircraft before, Azzy but I promise it's a smooth and comfortable way to travel." I said with a reassuring smile. "Then what are these little sacks for? The Easter Egg Hunt?" Honey popped up over my shoulder and dangled an air sickness bag in front of my snoot. "That's enough out of the peanut gallery." I pushed her away. And soon Violet instructed us appropriately for takeoff. "Attention all passengers, this is your captain speaking. It's a lovely day for a nice plane trip to Neo Arcadia." Violet rattled off the rules and such and requested everyone get seated and buckled up. She went over the safety and such and we then waited. Sure enough the engines came to life as the noise and the scent of jet engine combustion was barely noticeable to my nostrils. A bit more formality and soon we felt the craft begin to move down the runway. Asriel got a seat by the window and watched with fascination. His eyes widened as the ground began to get further away and the jet's altitude began to climb. "Ohhh wooooow!" And soon enough... "We're flying! We're really flying!" "That we are." I nodded. And before long Violet paged us again letting us know we could unbuckle our seatbelts and move around freely. And we occupied ourselves approriately for the next several hours. Meals were served, games were played, and conversation was had. And then Violet of course did what we expected...and it was again nothing we expected. "My co-pilot's gonna take the wheel for a bit while I mingle with you beauties and get to a special treat." And before we knew it Violet had exited the cockpit, ducked into a changing room and come back out in cosplay costume. Oh no. I dreaded what was coming next. "We're gonna live-podcast this sucker!" Violet said, dressed in a female version of the costume that foreign guy was wearing when his music video went viral with 2.5 billion views for some music video on the internet a while back. :detemmienation: (Music Video Link. Oh yeah. It's THAT one...) "Violet...I know you're not going to disrespect my home country." Bunnie's eye twitched a little. Too late to protest. The music was already underway and Willamina, Honey, Mitzi, Gadget, and Sally were already in on it. And wouldn't you know they'd drag Asriel into it. "Open Jang-Man Style! Jang Man Style!" Violet prompted and they all went into a dance that remotely reminded me of a horse jockey waving his fist in the air. Bunnie immediately facepalmed. "I take my shoes off when I walk into the dojo! I hug my little shih tzu while I read some manga of the Bizarre Adventures of JoJo! Buy some Pocky while I strut my wicked awesome gaijin mojo! Kowtow to my greatness and hit that like button, won't ya? I'm flying up in the air! Broadcasting on the very best lossless Li-Fi hard-ware! Throwin' around Zenny like I don't care! When I make it rain the money, you say "man, that's no fair!" My friends tell me don't act stupid? Well stupid is what I dare! I dare to wear. That sexy savoir freis! I'm Violet! I'm a pilot! I be stylin'! Am I hot? (YEAH!) Am I on fire? (YEAH!) I'm an otaku! I will rock you! On the best flight! (YEAH!) Into the night! (YEAH!) I rule this bandwith; bow down to the Absolute Goddess of Hyperlinks, my peeps! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-yayayayayayayaya-yeeeeeeah!" Honey tossed a handful of confetti into the air at that moment and Violet paused for just a second. "Open Jang-Man Style! Jang-Man Style! Eyyyyyyyy, sexy bunny! (Op-Op-Open Jang-Man Style!) Eyyyyyyyy, got lots of money (for cool leg!)! (Op-Op-Open Jang-Man Style!) Open Jang-Man Style!" And everyone landed in a synchronized pose. "Violet, there is no way you could make this experience any worse." I rubbed my temples. "Oh noooooo?" Violet grinned. And then with that she proved me wrong by cueing up...oh gods...not...that song! "Ooo-oooh-wa-a! Dance to the beat! Wave your hands together! Come feel the heat! Forever and ever! Listen to me! It's time for prancing! Now with me with Caramel Dancing!" And low and behold Violet had gotten them all, even Asriel, into dancing to the english translation of Speedycake's Caramelldansen. :detemmienation: (Music Link, if you dare) "Way better than the Macarena!" Violet said with a wink and a "number one" gesture. Bunnie just crossed her arms, closed her eyes and scowled with the biggest anime hashtag-shaped throbbing veins I'd ever seen. "If she does the Levan Polka next I may consider harikiri..." she growled. I knew she wasn't serious but on the same note I wouldn't blame her. I folded my ears back and shrunk down in my seat. "Whoever said getting there was half the fun should be drug out into the street and shot." Sub-Entry 102: "Homecoming": We touched down at Neo Arcadia Interneational Airport and we all got our travel arrangements to the capital in order. It was a long trek down the highway and past all kinds of territory. And before long... "Here's our exit." I insisted on taking the 57 Chevy with anyone who didn't actually care about over-the-top luxury, while everyone else loaded up in the stretched limo that Violet had sent over from the palace in Edoropia. "And there it is, Asriel. We're here. We're home." "Home?" "Yes. Our other home. Home...in Neo Arcadia City." Bunnie nodded. And then it was. In all its splender. "Oh...my...goodness." Neo Arcadia City. It wasn't the biggest city in the world. It wasn't the flashiest or most nostalgic; that honor IMHO went to Neon City and Green Meadow respectively. It wasn't the most technologically advanced. Even Technopolis, our expo city yielded to the likes of Fonkton, Appra, and Renalia elsewhere in the world; it was even a struggle keeping up with Mainland; some would argue our meticulous code of ethics held our scientific progress back from going all out. But at the same time it was what kept our consciences clean and our track records a lot more accident/disaster free. And yeah. It was almost completely devoid of magic--completely opposite of Miranda and it lacked the balance of nature that Ecotropia. But in spite of what it lacked...it had heart. This was where tolerance and acceptance came to blossom. This was what Miranda City saw in us more than anything. Every success, every virtue, every opportunity I ever had I owed to Neo Arcadia and the Founders of the Arcade Foundation, Arcade Enterprises, and the Ultra Crew Institute Action Team. Every outreach program, every adoption agency, every anti-crime/anti-terrorism program that was birthed in the last 30 or 40 years was said to have started here or was said to have been inspired by time here. We didn't invent the art of philanthropy. We didn't write the book of higher education. We weren't the creators of the entertainment industry and information technology. But we did our best to try to perfect it whether we lead or followed. We were Neo Arcadia. For better or for worse. We didn't have that many allies in the world. Our ancestors made mistakes in the past. The Vorostov Conflict tarnished us even though the world viewed them as the aggressors. But no matter what obstacles we had to overcome...we'd at least do it with our heads held high and we'd be able to look ourselves in the mirror with as few skeletons in our closet as possible. We'd uphold our integrity. We'd just be ourselves. Nothing less. Nothing more. "I didn't know places like this could exist." "Neither did I when I was first brought here. That look you're wearing. It's the same as me all those years ago. It's the look of purity and wonder, curiosity and hope. Everything I sometimes need to be reminded of. I think...that's why you came into my life. To remind me what it was like to be you." "Volt..." Asriel looked up at me with a misty-eyed smile. "Is...this what you mean by legacy?" "Exactly what I mean. This is why the Founders created the Arcade Foundation. To give orphans like us hope. A better life. The chance that was taken from us unfairly and unjustly." We passed by all of the places I remembered. The Channel 256 building. The Neo Arcadia Museum of History, Science, and Industry. Polyhedron Central (our world's version of Madison Square Garden). The Prism Quantaplex Holographic Arena. The Anti-Gravity Jungle Gym (home of the largest bouncy castle in the country), the giant cylindrical glass-walls of the Cryptosmasher Online main super megacomputer tower building, and so much more. And there it was. The Arcade Enterprises/Arcade Foundation/Ultra Crew Institute Headquarters. Our HQ back in Miranda was only pint-sized compared to this. This building was big enough to go head to head with Displace International in size, scope, and more. But I just called it...home. Asriel looked up...and up...and up, his mouth and eyes opening wider and wider. "Careful there, little buddy. We don't want your first trip to be Nermal's medical bay to get you outfitted for a neck brace." I cautioned. As I said that I spooked myself with my memories of the Absolute God of Hyperdeath spinning his head completely around in a way that would make the Exorcist's Reagan jealous. Oh gods...couldn't my channeling just put a lid on it? We were on vacation, for crying out loud! I drove around to the visitor's parking garage and presented my ID at the security station and was given a warm welcome back by Vinny, the security guard that had been there since...well...seemed like forever. He hadn't started greying yet but he was in his early 100's by now. He started when Grandpa Giovanni was C.E.O. I brought us all around front to the main entrance as Violet's limo headed into the security check point. We waited for them to disembark and join us upon entering. And enter we did. It was a lot fancier in the main entrance than our humble abode. Enough to fit a pretty sizable indoor fountain and portraits of the original founders of Arcade Enterprises. Large enough that it required several receptionists in addition to Kitty who was already hard at work at her front duties at the main front desk. Each of them greeted me warmly by my first name as well as Bunnie and Violet. "Welcome back to Neo Arcadia City, Volt." Kitty was really trying hard to keep her nervousness suppressed. I felt a sense of pride whenever she was able to make it through a sentence without stuttering or stammering. "He's waiting for you in his office." "Hmm?" Asriel cocked his head. "You'll see." We all got on the main elevator and rode it all the way up. Easily more than a 100 floors. Amazingly...it didn't stop at a single one until it got to the top. The doors opened and we were greeted to an even more impressive sight of ivory and marble pillars and highly polished tile floors. Our C.E.O. and main founder was never comfortable with so much lavishness. It was a status thing but he didn't care about that. "Never gets any less intimidating, does it, Volt-san?" "The room itself, yes. But the man who occupies it is anything but." The doors opened and we entered the office. It was big. Very big. And it overlooked the whole city. What could I say about it that wouldn't cheapen it? It was where...he worked. It was quite a walk across the room. I could see Asriel was intimidated. There was that impresive desk. The big boss' chair was swiveled away from us, looking at the city below. "Do you know what I enjoy most about today?" "That it's not Monday?" "You really do know me well." "I'd like to think I should know the man that found me...took me in...made me part of his family...made me everything I am today. How do you you ever repay him for giving you everything and still feeling like you'll never be as great a man as he is? How do you tell him how proud you are to be his son?" "I think...you understand what it was like for me the day I gave this speech to my father when he brought Odie into our family. I think you shouldn't feel like there is a debt to repay. As as to telling me how proud you are...I think...you just did. In that order." "Well then...why don't I just say it. Happy Father's Day...Dad." Sub-Entry 103: "Happy Father's Day and Happy Birthday, Dr. Garfield Powerhouse Arcade": The chair spun around slowly and we came face to face with him. That orange fur. Those dashed black stripes. That yellow patch of fur around the mouth and pink nose. Yeah. That guy. Our world's AU counterpart to the cat from the comic strip. Garfield the Cat. Garfield Arbuckle. Whatever you wanted to call the prime universe version. Fat, lazy, self-absorbed center of attention there. But here...he was as close as a saint as you could get. He wasn't perfect. He had his faults and he was a notorious rule bender that even Police Academy's Mahoney could take notes from. Our little AU incarnation was definitely not obeise; Arlene saw to that. Ours was a lean, mean, anthropomorphic hybrid machine. And he sure wasn't dressed like an executive. If anything...he looked more like he was a senior in high school or in college. He wore a yellow, long-sleeved shirt. Blue jeans. A cocky grin and a look of Determination unique onto his own. Heck he even had a familiar letterman jacket hanging up on a coatrack beside him--that red and white Northridge High iconic letterman jacket that the Game Master that Videoland's prophecy spoke of; but instead of a black letter N with white outline, his was a modified version of the Gamecube logo. "That means more to me than anything you could get me this day...son." He smiled. Mitzi stepped forward and decompressed it from her E.N.G.I.N.E. dot. "Anything?" She smiled mishieviously as she held the pan of lasagna. "And there are several more where these came from courtessy of Hestia and myself. It's just the thing to wish you a Happy Father's Day AND a Happy Birthday." "You make it hard to stick to my guns, y'know." "I know what you like. Happy Birthday, Dad. Your day is twice as special, isn't it? Falling on a holiday like this." "Yeah. You do. You really do. And it is. It really is. So. I guess that means we're moving this to the dining hall. But...all good things in good time, right?" "Right. I believe...there's something more important at hand." I coaxed Asriel to step forward. "So. You're the new generation." "Umm...howdy...M-Mr. Garfield sir." "I appreciate you being polite, but there are no "misters" in this office. Call me Garfield." "Howdy, Garfield. I'm Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr........um...I mean Asriel Dreemurr-Arcade." "I've heard a great deal about you, Asriel. You've had quite a bad experience getting here. You've lost a lot, haven't you? It must've been...very hard. Very sad. Very lonely." "All of the above." "Well. That's why we're here. That's why we exist. To give hope to kids like you in the world who've gotten a raw deal. Everyone should have a fair chance in life." "It's...really great that you do these things for us. We the...the broken. The lonely. The...." Asriel hesitated. "...the lost." "Well. You are no longer the Lost Dreemurr. You have a place to call home. Not merely a roof over your head, parents to love and care for you, and food and desires. Home is where the heart is. And as long as you feel loved, respected, and like you belong in this world, then you're never lost or alone. Now and forever. You have us in your life; in your heart, in your soul, and maybe one day wherever your life takes you...in your memories." "Yeah. And I don't just have family. I have friends." "Friendship. The only resource in this world that's almost as important as family." Garfield tented his hands. "Well, young Asriel. I welcome you to my place of business. I welcome you into my home. And most of all I welcome you to my family. As the new young man of the family I expect you to spend time to get to know your new family. A man who does not spend time with his family can never be a man." He said with his best impression of Al Paccino as Vito Corleone. "Dad...don't tell me Violet's gotten you to watch the Godfather movies again. I get it. You're Valendian--our world's version of Italian. But really. Is a movie trilogy about the Mafia really the best thing to quote right now? That is not an appropriate metaphor for what we do around here!" "Only when the message is universal and true. Volt. You know what kind of man I am. What I would sacrifice of myself and my possessions for the sake of my friends and family. How many times I've put my career, well being and even my own life on the line without second thought. That's the kind of people we Arcades are. For the good of the people, we'll gladly be their sword and shield...sometimes even their stepping stone to greater things." Garfield replied with a much more sincere expression. "This is true, Garfield-sama." "I appreciate the vote of confidence, Bunnie but chill on the sama. I dare do all that may become a man. Who dares more is none." Garfield replied, quoting Macbeth. "You stuck your neck out for us and others more times than anyone should." Sally agreed with Bunnie. "You didn't owe us anything...and yet we bunch of orphan brats owe everything to you." Rotor chimed in. "And hey. You believed in even bigger brats like us who didn't lose anything. Mitzi and I are the oddballs here but we feel as much a part of the family as the Ecotropians. Hell. You remember that ear-to-ear grin I gave you when you slid the paperwork to me and I reached over and signed it without a second thought. And then Al Dente came running into the office with about a half dozen security guards trying to hold him back. He saw me hold up that paper and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. It was awesome. For a guy in charge, you're the most awesome rule-bender I've ever known." "I've never met anyone who's loved my pizza, my pasta, and my lasagna as much as you. And...don't worry that you couldn't do more for our band. For Creative Industries. My ex and Helen had things too wired for even Arcade Enterprises to help us out. It was what it was and things turned out all right." "Can't really speak for everyone else. I mean we're just newbies." "But hey. You totally rock, dude." Garfield lay back in his chair, resting his head in the back of his palms, elbows outward with a big ole' grin. "Well. I sure didn't expect this much for a Father's Day gift. This year is extra special, I'd say. Well. I guess we should celebrate but why don't we start with a tour of the place for our guest? How about it, Asriel? Want to meet the rest of your extended family and see what we do here?" "Would I?!" Again with the Freakazoid response. I was loving this. Sub-Entry 104: "My First Mentor - UCIAT Co-Founder, Professor Odie Megabyte Arcade": We took the elevator all the way down into the basement levels. The doors opened and we went through the familiar security checks and rigamarole. Darn it, Sarge. And the main gates opened up giving us an unrestricted view. If our lab back home was a 100, this one was easily a 1,000 on the scale of "how impressed are you, Asriel"? "It's...it's....!" "I know. Big." Asriel just nodded, mouth wide open. At the center of it all were its own set of Supercomputer towers, even bigger than the ones back home. And a main computer tower that rivaled the main Core back in Hotland. This was the central uplink to Cryptosmasher in the center of Neo Arcadia City. The mega-supercomputer that lay behind cylinderical mirror-polished glass walls which was the main administrator to the entire Kaeleron network system. Garfield led us on what seemed like the longest of journeys through the maze of labs and sub-labs until... There at the Cryposmasher uplink hub, he stood back toward us. His lab coat was as clean as ever. I could make out his yellowish fur and the brown ears that defied gravity. Garfield snuck up behind, reached out and covered his eyes. "Really, brother. Must you?" "Heh...still can't take you by surprise, can I?" "I predicted your arrival about 350 milliseconds before you decided to play a juvenille game of "peek-a-boo"." "It made you smile, didn't it?" A sigh. "Yes. Yes, I suppose it did." He said as he turned around. Professor Odie Megabyte Arcade. Adopted into the family as a tiny pup from an orphanage. The story was that he was saved from a burning farmhouse as a baby by a traveling scientist named Washuu and cared for for a time before being given up for adoption. Garfield's heart went out to him after he and his parents had visited to orphanage to discuss increasing its funding. And that very day he was made part of the family. Yellow fur. Lengthy ears that stuck up like a rabbit's and hung in a gravity-defying method. Big black nose. Even without the ears, he was just a little taller than Garfield and me. Brown puppy-dog eyes; the same color as my own. Red necktie, white shirt, blue buttoned-up vest, white labcoat, brown pants, hushpuppy dress shoes. And a serious but somehow warmhearted expression on his face. In personality he was like the male version of Nikita if you added a little bit of warmth and at least some semblence of a sense of humor. He was the complete opposite of his quadraped prime dimension counterpart that slobbered and barked a lot. "Hello, mentor. It's been a while." I waved. A brief smile. "You've done well for yourself; a credit to scientific minds everywhere, Volt." "I try. I just want to uphold the example you lead for me." "Indeed. I see you've brought much of your team. You planning in staying in Neo Arcadia for some vacation time?" "Is the atomic weight of cobalt 58.3?" I mused. "And keeping your mind sharp. Good. Good. I'm glad to see you know your way around the periodic table." "I believe you know the rest of the crew. But we do have one new member since we last dropped by." Asriel stepped forward. "Hello umm...Professor?" "Odie will suffice. You must be Asriel." "Well I'm...As-riel as it gets." Asriel chuckled then high-fived Violet. I facepalmed. "Amusing. I can see Violet's already had an impact." Odie looked back to me. "Dr. Lynx has forwarded his profile and all of the data. I'll examine it during my my down time. Perhaps I might be able to offer my own insight to his unique nature. The quantum code certainly draws my interest." One of the technicians came up to Odie at that point. "Professor. We've finished decoding and interpreting the secondary layer of information encoded on DNA. We now have a complete understanding of how genetic data works." "I see. By now on Earth Prime, scientists should just now be discovering its existence. Here we are having completely decoded it." He muttered. "You know this means a lot more ethical discussion afterward." "Professor?" "As you know we are pioneers of science. We ask questions and search for answers. We advance our understanding of our world. But at the same time we add to both the Tree of Knowledge and Pandora's Box. We might not be the ones to do anything with this new information on genetics but we're making the blueprints for someone else in the world to use them for their own means. To put things in perspective we're not the ones who drop the bomb but we are the ones who made it possible. Much like Albert Einstein with his Theory of Relativity." "Mentor..." I started. "This is particularly crucial as we are unlocking the secrets of life itself. We're responsible. We must be ready to accept whatever comes of this in future generations. That anything--good or bad that comes of it--is ultimately a burden that rests on our shoulders. We try to do better than our Ancient Arcadia ancestors did in Project Exodus." Several other technicians and engineers had gathered around for Odie's speech. And everyone was in complete agreement. Our ancestors had made a pact in the aftermath and recovery from the disaster Project: Exodus had wrought on our entire continent. It was the very fabled collaboration between science and sorcery that gave birth to Hybrids all those eons ago. But it was also the disaster that created the divide between magic and technology which forced both scientist and sorceror to peacefully but begrudgingly go their separate ways. We vowed we'd never be reckless with our craftwork again. Which is why we urged other scientific communities of the world to do the same. But alas many like Vorostov, Renalia, and Mainland had ignored our pleas. Whether it was the gravity weapon that decimated Vorostov's capital, the toxic scorched earth strategies Renalia had wrought upon its own land in its war for scientific supremacy with Appra, or the genetic experimentation that ran wild in Mainland, we saw plenty of instances that justified our fears. A deep sigh. "That said, I ask you all. What is Neo Arcadia's unwavering scientific credo?" He asked everyone. "Conscience before convinience." Was the unified reply of everyone in the room. "Excellent. Carry on and always think very carefully and feel just as passionately with everything you do. Dismissed." "Wow." Asriel had this look like "I get it." Like he knew exactly what Odie meant about being responsible with discovery. With life itself. "Yeah." Garfield patted his shoulder. Sub-Entry 105: "My Mother Figure, Dr. Nermal Stephanie Gamepro M.D.": Our next stop was the medical facility where my mother figure, Nermal was in charge. If Odie was the brains, Nermal was definitely the heart. I could tell Asriel was uncomfortable in a hospital environment. I couldn't blame him. There was something I always disliked about being in a hospital or medical bay. Maybe it was the atmophere about the place which was too pure and too sterile for my liking. Or maybe it was that ending up in here as a patient never carried good memories. About the only thing I could count on from Nermal's medical bay was that the food was incredible; because she prepared it herself from scratch. Nothing beats mom's cooking. Even if you're bed-ridden. Mom had an entire medical staff assisting her 24/7 so she found time to have a life of her own but for that time she was on the clock, she worked her tail off and made sure that any patient's stay was as comfortable as possible. Everything I knew about being a humanitarian I had her to thank. On the same note my capacity for being overemotional and worrysome was also on her. Oh well. "...in another few days you'll be able to go home." There she was back to us, her white-coated petite form swaying her tail slightly. She was tending to a little girl. "Until then here's a little something to keep you company." She said as she handed the sick little child a stuffed plushie that looked like a yellow bear with butterfly wings. "Her name is Butterbear. She'll keep you company." I recognized this as one of the stuffed animal designs Violet and Jon came up together after recent genetic discoveries of ancient Project Exodus data revealing two lines of "genetic splices". The first being the "Fuzor" series; animal types that were similar were engineered together as phase one of creating artificial chimeras. Sally was decended from the Fuzor series, being part chipmunk and part squirrel. The second line was called the "Wuzzles" series. Completely different species of the animal kindoms put together. Instances of mammal and insect put together such that they yielded various archetypes such as the "Bumblelion", the "Mooseal", the "Rhinokey" and more. While the actual composites weren't all that cute, Violet saw potential in making them appear so and collaborated with Jon on her sketches. Jon thought it would be a cute idea to make a line of cute stuffed animals based on their designs. Nermal was sold immediately. :detemmienation: (Video Link) I wouldn't be surprised if that came out of Mom's own record-holding stuffed animal collection. "Thank you, Doctor Gamepro!" I knocked on the doorway lightly. She turned in my direction and her eyes widened and her face lit up. "Hi, Mom. I'm home." I smiled as we got an unobstructed view of her. Standing at the same height as Mitzi and just as slim and easy on the eyes, Nermal was grey-fured with thin black stripes. She was wearing a sensible outfit underneath the doctor's coat and a pair of green sandals with gold heart buckles. But what caught Asriel's eye was the gold heart locket around her neck. He subconsciously grasped around his own neck for a brief moment before he remembered. She ran over and hugged me and showered me with kisses. Dr. Nermal Stephanie Gamepro. Our AU counterpart to the world's cutest kitten of that comic strip. Oh, did I forget to mention our Nermal was female? Yeah. Her prime dimension version was a boy kitten. But despite the gender difference, ours was just as cute if not cuter......wait, that sounds awkward coming from me. Oh gods...forget I said anything. "I'm happy to see you too, Mom." "We're all very proud of you...Neil." "Neil?" Asriel cocked his head. "My...birth name." I looked really embarassed. "You mean your real name isn't Volt Arcade?" "Well...that's the name I was given or...the one we had legally changed to. My birth name is..." I leaned down and whispered into his ear. "That's a nice name." Asriel beamed. This was familiar. I suddenly felt like I was in Frisk's shoes at the True Pacifist End. "Yeah, but...I'll stick to Volt. Too many...bad memories attached to that name." "It's all in the past, my little pride and joy." Nermal said as she gently stroked my head and my ears as splayed them and closed my eyes. Mitzi giggled a little. "Mitzi!" Nermal let go and quickly embraced her favorite high school friend. "Nermal!" The hug was accentuated by their overlapping giggles. A quick catch up and a little banter later... "Well. Let's not hang around here. My patients need there rest. Let me get changed and I'll see about getting you all some snacks and I'll get to know you all better!" Nermal bent down and addressed Asriel. "Especially you, you little cutie. You must be Asriel?" "Yes, ma'am." "So polite! Ohh, you don't have to call me ma'am. You can call me Nermal." "I get told by a lot of people to call them by their first name. But okay, Nermal." Nermal patted his head gently and gave him a little peck on the cheek. A trip to the med bay's cafe area later. Nermal soon emerged, in a white and green cheerleader dress similar to Mitzi's but with an N on the front instead of an M. Standing next to each other they were like sisters. "Still able to wear your old high school colors, huh, mom?" "You never under-appreciate Hybrid youth and longevity." Nermal brought out a cart of pies...but not just any pie. I knew that smell. No. It couldn't be! Pinch me, I'm dreaming. "Violet...did you have anything to do with this?" "Welllllll...I might have faxed over some...information after--" "After hacking my data and my telemetry feeds." I leaned over and whispered. "You peeked over Toriel's shoulder didn't you? So that rap about butts pie wasn't just something clever. You had this planned." Violet just gave a "wah-waaah" shrug and cheesey grin that Sans would approve of. "Oh boy! That smells like Mom's butterscotch-cinnamon pie!" "Surprise!" And of course dessert was served with vanilla ice cream and milk. "Oh wow! It even tastes just like hers! You're amazing, Nermal!" "Thank you!" She smiled. "This is one of the things that makes me wonder why I would ever leave this place." I sniffled. "Oh, son...you're always so sentimental." "I had a good teacher. Mum's the word, right?" I was answered with a kiss on the furry cheek. I didn't want this moment to end...especially since I knew what was coming next on the tour... Sub-Entry 106: "A Life Coach and Drill Instructor, General Arlene W. "Sarge" Pinball": "TEN-HUT!" We all snapped to attention. From the moment we set foot in Arlene's gym and fitness center I knew we were doomed. And there she was. Purple hornrimmed glasses which complimented her pink fur and her stoic expression. I expected her two wear one of two possible outfits--either her purple sweat pants and sweat shirt with purple sandals with the fist-shaped buckles...or the combat fatigues. Just our luck. She was wearing fatigues. "You've had your snacks now to work off those calories. Get those sandals off and get on those treadmills. We'll have ourselves a nice little pre-programmed hike and get those flabby bodies in shape! Is that clear?" "Yes, sir!" We all responded in unison. "I can't HEAR YOU!" A louder "Yes, sir!" And then our torture began. And I immediately realized... "Coaaaaach! You replaced the track belts with sandpaper again!" Oh gods. My feet. My poor feet. "I didn't raise you to be a tenderfoot, boy! I don't care if you are retired, even an ex-Commander has to be a lean, mean, fighting machine if you're going to be ready for life's challenges!" "Can you at least cut Asriel a break?! He's just a kid--" "Have you seen what kids these days look like? Ten or twenty pounds overweight from soda and junk food? It's disgraceful! You have to nip this in the bud early or you're going to have overpriveledged, ungrateful yuppie larvae who don't know the meaning of the word discipline!" And Sarge rattled off more and more motivational speech while demanding we recite the aims of being fighters, winners, and champions. And this continued until Nermal decided to check in on us...and give us an early reprieve. While coach may have a say in our physical fitness, doctor's orders superceded them. In mom's own words: "All things in moderation. Whether sweets and a little pampering or diet and exercise. Afterward she provided some of Velaska's Bio-Cort healing compound; reengineered into a salve for us to recover before we even thought about putting our footwear back on. "Volt?" "Yes, Asriel?" "That wasn't very fun. Can we not do that again any time soon?" "If I can help it, let's never do that again for as long as we live." Afterward. "You know I don't just do this to be cruel, right? Even if a werewolf can't get a heart attack. And Jon seems to be proof that you can't get fat either....despite all tis...you shold show ambition for being healthy. You do need discipline." "I know, coach. I know. If I didn't learn those things early on, I'd never have any self-control over my life. I'd never be able to commit to anything. Your methods are harsh beyond understanding but they do get results. You're just...well...you." "Fair enough. As for you, kid. Nothing personal. No hard feelings, right?" "I guess not. You're a lot like Miss Undyne. I was really little but I remember it all. She was always trying to proove how tough she was. She kept trying to get Dad to fight her. And when he agreed, he defeated her so easily. She kept trying until one day after being beaten, Dad asked her if she wanted to know how to defeat him. And so he trained her until one day she knocked him down. She looked really sad about it but Dad just laughed and seemed so proud of her. From that moment he made her head of the Royal Guard. She kept trying to toughen me up but...Mom kept telling her I was too young. I don't think she wanted me to turn out like Miss Undyne." "I see. You look like a flower child. Still seems kinda like sissy stuff to me. But I guess it has its place in the world. So...you know. Do what you feel passionate about. But don't let me catch you slacking off or--" "I'll try not to disappoint you, Arlene...Sarge...sir...um...I don't know what to call you." "Arlene is fine. But if I address you, you better respond with Sarge. Is that clear?" "Sir! Yes, sir!" Asriel saluted. I guess he picked up a few things from Scott. A while after vastly accelerated healing, thanks to the salve, ran its course we headed down to the vehicle bay and garage to meet the source of my sense of humor and appreciation for cars. Sub-Entry 107: "Edward Theodore Videomax, Greasemonkey and Comedian": "After that experience, is there anything I should know before we see Mr. Videomax?" "Well Ed was like a crazy uncle growing up. Maybe he's mellowed since the last time I saw him--" I opened the door to the garage. And we were immediately greeted by the blaring sounds of Weird Al Yankovic's "Dare To Be Stupid". Violet immediately grinned ear to ear and looked very pleased. :detemmienation: (Music Video Link) And that's when we saw the creme-color furred hybrid cat in question suddenly drive in on what appeared to be a modified plastic cow on rollerskates like something off a carosel. His fur was styled into a spikey style that resembled the teeth of a saw blade, going downward. On top of his mechanic's coveralls, he was wearing a doctor's coat and set of swimming goggles with a snorkle and whipping the mechanical beast with a length of rope licorice while lip-synching to the words of the song. He dismounted and immediately handed Violet a traffic cone which she placed upon her head. "All hail the queen of speed bumps!" I noticed he had several televisions going by his workbench. One was playing reruns of 80's show, Turkey TV. Another was playing episodes of Lancelot Link: Secret Chimp. Another was playing what appeared to be a compilation of Weird Man episodes from Uncle Grandpa. And another one was playing the entirety of Monty Python's film discography. Yet another one had Weird Al Yankovic's UHF playing and still one more had Leonard: Part 6 playing. Edward snatched up a plate of food from another table where he had a ton of socket wrenches laid out as well as a novelty big-mouthed bass on a plaque. He offered us some. I quickly warned Asriel before he got to us. "If he offers you ANYTHING except take-out pizza...don't accept. Trust me. You'll thank me later." "Oooh! Twinkie-wiener sandwiches! You shouldn't have!" Violet snatched up a pair of Hostess sponge cakes that had been sliced open and a raw hot dog placed inside and covered with spray cheese. The rest of us wisely turned him down as the other food offerings consided of octopus cheeseburgers and mustard milkshakes. Ick. "Sooo...about the mellowing out? I hate being wrong sometimes. Oddly this isn't one of them. I guess Ed's never going to change." I said with a shrug...but still unable to hold back my grin. I don't know what it was about Eddie that made it impossible to be annoyed by his antics while Violet's made me want to tear my fur out. But I just couldn't get mad at him. Nor could I contain my laughter at a times. While Violet's pranks and jokes tended to be annoying, Ed's were somehow always charming. Each could tell the same bad joke and Violet would get thwapped while Edward would get cheers. Who could say what the key to successful comedy was. But Edward defintely had "it". Whatever "it" was. He handed me a kazoo in the shape of a miniature trombone... without any explanation. I almost felt like Sans was going to be there with a real trombone just to raz me for whatever joke I was going to walk into. "Volt! You look sharp!" He proceeded to snap his fingers and double-point in my direction all slick-like. "Hope you stay that way because it would disappoint me to see you...B-flat!" Asriel covered his mouth and held back a chortle. "Good one." I responded. "Aww. I'm not feeling it. I think someone needs a noogie!" "What's a noogie?" Asriel cocked his head. Before I could respond, Ed got me in a headlock and proceeded to gently but briskly rub his knuckles against my skull, prompting me to fold my ears back and grin even wider. "Noogie, noogie noogie!" "Oh." He sweatdropped. "Hey, you need a crash course in being zany? Here let me give you a hand." He offered his hand to Asriel who was suddenly suprised when as soon as he grasped for a handshake, Ed jerked it back as the fake hand left the confines of his sleeve. He then slipped his real hand out of his sleeve as Asriel was left holding the bag...er...hand. "And that completes my course, hold the crash!" "He's funny." "Hi, Uncle Eddie!" Gadget beamed. "Edward." Bunnie nodded. "My maaaaaaaaaaain maaaaaaaaaan." Violet gave her best Richard Prior impression. "So, Ed. Why greet us by riding in on a plastic novelty cow on roller skates?" Sally just had to ask. "Come closer." He motioned for Sally to lean over so he could whisper, holding the back of his left hand to the side of his mouth. "Because if I didn't...it wouldn't be weeeeeeeeird." He chortled with a a cheesey grin. "Oh. I...suppose it wouldn't be." Sally anime sweat-bulleted. "So what are you guys standing around for? Take a seat and I'll be right with you." Edward took off the doctor's coat and tossed it onto a set of car seats that had been removed and set aside. I shrugged and accepted the hospitality. We all had a seat in the chairs provided-- FRRRRRRRRRRT!!! ...and fell for the oldest trick in the book. "GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" At that we heard the unmistakeable cackle of Ed's partner in practical jokes, Roy Rooster. Looks like our counterpart of the U.S. Acres fowl was on duty today. I felt like Sans was having a good ole chuckle at this situation. I slow turned and saw Roy peeking up from behind a stack of tires,trying to muffle his laughter with a feathered wing-hand. Laugh it up, waddle-boy. It was a good thing that he always had Edward around to counterbalance his pranks from getting out of control or mean spirited. Otherwise someone would have broken his beak a long time ago. "Never gets old, does it?" Sally wrinkled her nose. Violet held up her whoopie cushion with a big grin. "Nice." Violet gave a thumbs up. Okay, okay. You two had your fun." I said with a quirky smirk. "So why don't you move away from the comedy and show us what you do around here." And of course we were treated to a tour of Ed's massive vehicle bay, garage, and factory line where the UCIAT vehicles were custom built and assembled. It was smaller and more compact than a regular automotive plant but far more specialized and modernized. "Ever been on a tour of a factory?" "Uh...what's...a factory?" Asriel scratched his head. "That's a no, Ed. First time the kid's ever been in an instrustrial setting." Ed gave the grand tour. Asriel was mesmerized by the dance of the automated robot arms and welders. As a special treat, we even let Asriel, Gadget, and Skeeter each hand-assemble an engine, walking them step-by-step through the process. I'd never seen his eyes so lit up with this much fascination. It was the same fascination I had when I had first seen it. And all the while Edward dazzled us with his jokes and puns while Roy caught us off guard with his practical jokes along the way. All while turning down offers of tuna, ice cream, pickles, marshmallow, and pepperoni sandwiches and Ed's other weird taste in really weird food. And lastly we got to see his miniature museum of classic cars as well as some of the UCIAT vehicle prototypes. Even a few old vehicles that had been placed in storage since some of the anti-crime/anti-terrorism programs had been downsized, streamlined, or disbanded entirely. "Hey, Roadie and Wheels are still here." Violet was rather excited by this. "Roadie and Wheels?" Asriel and Skeeter asked in unison. "The prototype cars from the 2-P days. When we were still employing the Darret family as members of Pole Position. UCIAT systems model RDI-001 and WLS-002." Ed explained. "How do you know about Roadie and Wheels, Violet?" I asked. "Uhh. Hello? Nostalgia buff? Doesn't matter if it's music, video games or prototype anti-crime cars." Violet admired the glossy finish of the cyan, gull-wing doored futuristic coup that was RDI-001. Bunnie and Sally looked over the red 1964 Ford Bronco convertable that was WLS-002; an older car that had been converted with all of the upgrades and such. "We got the Hydrofoil and Hovercraft features working again about two weeks back. The A.I. units are still in storage if you want to try to resume work on them, some time." Ed offered. "You know I will." Vi mused, rubbing her hands together. "I have the coolest extended family ever." "Well. Let's meet the rest of them." Sub-Entry 108: "The Rest of the Family": The rest of the meetings were compressed down compared to the first five meetings. Each had his or her own obligations. For B.J. Wizardman the Third...I honestly didn't know if he'd even be around. His appearances were super extremely rare. As one of the few Hybrids--the below 1% minority--that possessed magic, B.J. had it in spades. While not as powerful as Queen Brooke, he could hold his own against most other mages. He was a man of so few words it was easy to mistake him for being mute. But at the same time...i would always compare him to Arthur "The Fonze" Fonzarelli. He was always so...cool. As I figured from his room being empty I thought he wouldn't show. Imagine both my and Asriel's surprise when he suddenly appeared in a swirl of smoke, fire, and magical splendor, carrying what I called The Two-Face Mascot Staff. One half of the head carved on top was legendary N-Division agent M. You know what? Let's just call him who he was AU counterpart to--Super Mario. And the other half of the face was Sally's mutual friend. Yeah. That guy. The AU counterpart of Sonic the Hedgehog. I never asked why it was that way. And it was probably best I never knew the answer. As to the man himself? His spiky incredibly dark brown, almost black, fur was far more needle-ish than Edward's. And then there were those sleek dark shades of his. THe ones that covered up his very unnatural silver eyes. His attire was one part 1950's greaser and one part Yu-Gi-Oh's own Yugi Moto when he was in his "Yami-Yugi"/King Atem soul incarnation with black leather, numerous belts and bands, and whatnot to go around. And a black coat and other articles of overlapped clothing right out of the Matrix. And of course those Italian-ish leather boots. Even the leather jacket had a huge collar turned up not unlike Hyperdeath's. It was...a very unique style. And so damn cool. "Hey. Stay cool." That was all he said. So imagine our disappointment when he only gave a nod with arms crossed, then gave a thumbs-up to me...then vanished as quickly as he appeared. "Whoah." Asriel was spellbound (sorry). B.J. was definitely the kind of wizard he wished he could grow up to be. And that made me relieved as I always seemed to have the God of Hyperdeath gnawing at the back of my mind. I mean...let's face it. Hyperdeath was an all powerful wizard, right? How else could I explain AGOHD Asriel's semi-phenominal, nearly cosmic power? "Whoa, indeed, little man. Whoah indeed." I agreed. Now that I thought about it. This brief apperance was all I really needed from him. A man of few words he might be but a man whose silence somehow told you everything you needed to know. And to this day I still thought he was so...darn...cool. We had already met Kitty's acquaintence so it was off to Kimiko's dojo. A little bit of spiritual enlightment, some quiet meditation with scented candles and tea session as well as some catchup later, we closed out her meeting with Grand Master Kimiko "Shin" Kazama with some easy-going katas even the non martial arts students in our group were able to get a grasp on. "Konichiwa, minna!" "Konichiwa, Sensei Kimiko!" Asriel was quick to recognize the greeting. Her fur was jade green. Her training gi had a slight green hue to it. You could tell she was Jangese even before she turned around.Kimmy was always low-key, always calm and patient and softspoken but confident. It was as if you split the difference between Bunnie and Lupe and multiplied her sagely advice and wisdom by a factor of 10. Hard to believe she was the youngest of the UCIAT founders. It was said that she was a martial arts prodigy even before she spoke her first words. Seemed kinda farfetched until you actually sparred with her. Her room was a combination of feng shui Jangese garden and dojo. It was fairly self-contained and hard to believe it could all fit in one room. The rhythmic plunk of the bamboo reed water clock was the only sound that interrupted the quiet. That distinct "klok" sound wasn't particularly distracting. If anything, you tended to lose yourself in its regularity after a while. Our serenity was short-lived as it erupted into a full-scale party atmosphere when we met the acquaintence of Ariel X. Rastajive. From the moment we walked into her room we were bombarded with reggae and she was hard at work...er...play, dancing up a storm with maracas in hand and being as loud and crazy as she could be. "Life's a party, mon! And you've got to eat it up and keep the mood stylin' on dee' island! It's all irrie when you got dee' rhythem!" Overly-long purple fur with long black dreadlocks and wearing only a sports bra and shorts and Jamaican beads in those dreads, there was no kind of sport or activity she couldn't jazz up and make a whole lot of fun. She took everything from free-running to parasailing to another level. Spontaenous and free, self-expressive, and outgoing. I rarely saw Ariel wear anything on her feet. Even flip-flops. I could tell Asriel took a shine to her. Everyone in our group learned to like her pretty quickly. She was the foil to Arlene's serious approach to being physically active and exercising until you dropped. "This is so much fun! You really know how to let loose, Miss Ariel!" "Well it's like 'dey say in 'dat movie, Asriel. Hakuna matata! It means 'no worries' for the rest of your days! It's a problem-free philosophy! Hakuna matata!" Which finally left our intelligence officer, Ivan Vectorgraffinski. Serious but suave when he needed to be. It was hard to know when he was going to be as icy cold as his home country, or debonaire to the point he'd have the Sean Connery incarnation of James Bond taking notes. But one thing was for sure. He kept a lot of secrets and anything he shared told you very little about him. He was easily as mysterious as B.J. that way. A little conversation and we bid him fairwell. "Dosvadanya, comrades." Once we finished our tour we heard Garfield's voice over the P.A. system calling anyone interested to the main cafeteria for a birthday feast of lasagna and whatever else was brought to the party. Sub-Entry 109: "We are Ultra Crew Institute": It was a nice family get-together of back-and-forth conversations and a hearty meal of Mitzi and Hestia's incredible lasagna dinner along with everything Nermal had prepared. Asriel got to know a lot of people, both founders and other employees that day. While at the same time I got to enjoy the best family reunion I could have asked for after untold amount of time had passed for me. "I'm so lucky you found me, Volt. I couldn't be happier being part of this family. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world right now. Thank you all so much." "We are Ultra Crew and this is what we do." Asriel smiled for a bit...then it kinda faded. "Why didn't anything like this...anyone like this exist back home...back on my world?" "I...don't know. I wish I had an answer for that." My gaze kinda fell. I closed my eyes for a moment. "What I do know...is that there are some corners of the universe which have bred the most terrible things. Things which act against everything we believe in. They must be fought." Again I was quoting the War Doctor as I had done back at the Fire Gate of the Go-Genso-Mon. "Volt-san. We talked about using your own words." "You're one to talk, Miss Tea's-getting-cold." "Touche." Bunnie smirked, using my own response to counter. "We can't change the past. But we can work on the present and make a better future." "Hmm." "Now that's definitely one of your own." "And make some people soil themselves over the fun we'll have doing it!" Violet popped up between us, pulling the two of us into a group hug. "I dislike Dente-san as much as the next person, but must all of your efforts go toward tormenting him?" "Nah. I only set aside 7 percent for keeping him in line." Vi said blowing on her fingertips like she was drying her nails from a manicure. "Hey, any time you need to put him in his place, I'm in!" Honey winked. "Can we shift the conversation from anything that is NOT Al Dente?" "Sure. Let's talk about Antoine." "Let's not." "So, son. Made any big plans while you're here in Neo Arcadia?" "Well we're gonna poke around the city for a bit. See the sights. Soak up some culture. Learn some history and--" "Paint the town as red as Wheels' paintjob." Violet cut in. I rubbed my temples. "We've also got our own homecomings to plan out. I want to see Green Meadow again. Check in on my place in Neon City. I've got a lot of friends to meet up with." "Oh yeah, you're classmates with a lot of famous people." Garfield mused. "You are?" Asriel looked to Mitzi. "Well...they weren't always famous. We were just kids having fun back then. We all pursued our dreams and found our paths in life. And it just ran its course from there." "What about you, Sally? Any friends or obligations." "I hate to say it but it's that time again. The OGPX season starts up this month again. I'll be on restricted availability as UCIAT while Honey, Willamina and I are competing." "Well if anything maybe we'll be in time to see the first race?" Rotor replied. "That on the other hand I think I can swing. I should be able to pull off getting you into Turbotropolis Speedway for the first race of the season. How about it? Want to see Team Acorn take it to the checkered flag in style?" "Our first race is against our old bitter rivals to boot." Willamina frowned. "Man, it'll be a pleasure shutting Fat Cat's big, fat ugly mouth on the track." "I've been saving up a lot of pent-up issues with Kool Kitty over the dirty trick he did in the Tonion Loops last season." Willamina glowered. "Girls, girls. We'll make sure the get theirs fair and square like we always do." "Sounds good, fearless leader. We'll keep an eye out for She-Lion, too." "It'll be the last time she calls you 'Hot Dog Water'." Honey slammed her fist into her palm. "Hot Dog Water?" Asriel questioned. "Long ugly story. I don't want to talk about it." Sally looked kinda disgusted. I looked to Rotor next. "Rotor?" "Nobody, really. Everyone in my old life is gone or missing except for Skeeter. We're just two plumbers in a town that's swimming in plumbers and plumbing-related this and that. Mom's...passed. Dad died in prison. Any relatives didn't make it out of Ecotropia." "Well. Until you're ready to begin your tour of the country, you can stay here as long as you need to. Your old room is just how you left it; I've kept it cleaned since then." Nermal smiled. "There are m-more than enough empty r-rooms for each of you." Kitty was adoreable when she was being meek. "But we're not raising a slob factory. If you're going to hang around, I expect each of you to pull your weight. Literally. I'll have the lifting equipment prepared for your exercise regimen." Arlene stared us all down. "Joy." I wrinkled my snout. Odie finally broke his silence. "So. Have you given any thought to Asriel's education? Not that I have doubts about the Miranda education system, mind you. But if you determine he is capable of progressing at an accelerated rate--" "Mentor. When we get to that point, it'll be his choice if he wants to enroll in the Ultra Crew Institute in Miranda City." "I...I think I'd like to do that. When...when I get old enough. I'll need to discuss it with Mom and Dad, though but..." He looked to Odie with sparkling eyes. "It'd be an honor if Volt's people will have me. If I qualify to get in." "You'll do just fine, champ." Garfield nodded. Asriel smiled with closed eyes. There was the look. The sign that everything was going to work out okay. Sub-Entry 110: "Let the Vacation Begin": We stayed at the UCIAT building for a few nights, taking the time to tour the city. We caught the showings of the Battletoads reenactment at the Prism Quantaplex Holo Arena. It was quite the emersive experience seeing Zitz, Rash and Pimple in 3-D glory take it to the Dark Queen and her army of piggish and ratty underlings. Many of us in UCIAT knew the story of the three programmer/game players--Morgan Ziegler, Dave Shar , and George Pie when the project was launched. They put on shows with characters they thought they created...until one of their own staff, Sylus Volkmire discovered the holographic generator wasn't merely an interactive game unit but a gateway to a world they had bridged the gap to. A dark alliance with the Dark Queen and sabotage of the system turned them permanently into their game character alter egos. Thanks to Professor T. Bird they were rescued and began fighting the good fight for real. They had many adventures before they disappeared despite many attempts of the UCIAT to reconnect with the Professor and his team. We were seeing a piece of post N-Division history in the making here. "Wow. Heroes come in all shapes and species, huh?" "You know it." I exchanged a fist-bump with Asriel. "I'm still a little wary of toads." Mitzi shuddered a little. "Yeah, better be careful. You just might get warts!" Honey teased. "Honey. Give it a rest." Willamina chastised. Afterward a comprimise was made between Arlene and Ariel over keeping active but not keeping some semblance of order and discipline while still making it fun. So...to the Jungle Gym we went. Those of us with clawed hands and feet had to wear the special heavy rubber socks and gloves especially in the bouncy castle. Hours were spent climbing scaling the rock wall, enjoying games of trampoline-floor basketball, having silly fun in the bouncy castle of course, some easy tai-bo and step-aerobics sessions, and other activities. And when Asriel got to try the wind shaft cylinder I never saw him smile brighter or laugh and holler louder. Saying good-bye to gravity and having the simulated sky-diving experience of his life, Goat Son was eccstatic and brimming with life. "THIS IS AWESOME!!! I'M FLYING! I'M FLYING! LOOK AT ME, I'M FLYING!" This Asriel was a massive contrast to the lifeless, living husk I had rescued from the Core...from the doomed timeline. This was it. This was my hope blossoming. No matter what happened from here on out, I knew my wish to bring him back to the Dreemurr family an older, stronger, wiser, and better man one day would succeed. And when the day ended we returned to UCIAT H.Q. for one more night before we headed out to Green Meadow. And Garfield had one more thing to show us that was a surprise only to Asriel. On the ground floor, through the hallway filled with the portraits of various generations of the Arcade family to the gated doors. "It started decades ago at a point very similar to the 1970's of Earth Prime. But it grew into something bigger as time went on. Well...I invite all of you veterans back and our newest family member to..." The doors opened. "...the Powerhouse Arcade". And Asriel's eyes just lit up. "Weren't expecting this, were you? Well. It's in our family name. Welcome to Neo Arcadia City's largest video game arcade." Games. So. Many. Electronic. Games. From pachinko all the way to virtual reality. It was unreal how big this room was and there were stairs leading up and down a few levels to even more games and pinball tables. And even an indoor miniature go kart race car track in the lower level. Once the Power Kards were distributed all around...we all spent all night gaming like nobody's business. "Hey, Buns. You. Me. Super Street Fighter 2. Best three of five. Winner stays and loser pays the round of snacks at Nermal's concession stand over yonder." "Challenge accepted, Violet-chan." And of course... "We're heading downstairs to the track. Anyone want to go head to head with Team Acorn better get while the gettin's good!" "Mitzi! Look capture claw games! Let's see if we can win any stuffed animals!" "What's a few hundred attepts, Gadget. It's all in fun, right?" Mitzi beamed and took her place, taking turns with Gadget to see who could net the most stuffed plushies. As the night went on, Asriel cycled through each of the groups who had gone and done their own thing. "You're a natural, kid. A regular Initial D. Or rather...Initial Dreemurr!" Honey joked with a wink. He didn't get the reference but still chuckled. :detemmienation: (Music Video Link) A few laps around the track with Team Acorn. A few attempts at collecting plushies with Gadget. "I'll name him...Captain Snuffles!" Asriel hugged the plush doll. Gadget still wound up with the most with Mitzi second. But one was all Asriel wanted or needed. Asriel couldn't quite take Violet at fighting games. Buuuuut. It was okay since by that point Violet was already paying for snacks at the snackbar. Five losses to Bunnie tended to do that. Virtual reality with the Walrus Bros. prooved to be an interesting experience. But Asriel was definitely into it once he got the hang of it. And his night wouldn't be complete without joining me at the pinball tables. That night we all slept very well. For me...it was good to be home. For Asriel. It was just good to even have one. Tomorrow we'd be off to visit someone else's. Chapter 12 Back to Part 2 Back to Project: Lost Dreemurr